Celtic Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Celtic Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to deities of Celtic Mythology. Consistent of *Brythonic Deity Physiology *Cornish Deity Physiology *Gaelic Deity Physiology *Irish Deity Physiology *Manx Deity Physiology *Scottish Deity Physiology *Welsh Deity Physiology Deities 'Gaulish/Brythonic/Welsh Deities' *'Alaunus' **Clairvoyance **Divination **Healing **Precognition *'Ankou' **Death Inducement **Grim Reaper Physiology **Guardianship **Necromancy **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Arianrhod' **Celestial Manipulation **Fate Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation **Reincarnation Manipulation (Rebirth) **Sky Manipulation **Stellar Embodiment **Time Manipulation *'Barinthus' **Death Sense **Dimensional Travel **Ocean Manipulation **Vapor Manipulation **Water Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Belenus' **Inspiration Manipulation **Solar Empowerment **Solar Manipulation ***Light Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Healing Water *'Belisama' **Enhanced Crafting **Fire Manipulation **Lake/River Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Camulus' **Sky Manipulation **War Manipulation *'Cernunnos' **Cervid Physiology **Enhanced Tracking **Fertility Manipulation **Forest Manipulation **Life Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Nature Manipulation ***Animal Manipulation ***Elemental Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Epona' **Death Inducement **Death Sense **Equid Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Grim Reaper Physiology **Horse Physiology **Soul Manipulation *'Grannus' **Healing **Heat Generation **Scald Generation **Solar Empowerment **Solar Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Lugus' **Creation **Enhanced Forging **Intuitive Aptitude **Omnicompetence *'Nantosuelta' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Fire Manipulation **Nature Manipulation *'Nodens' **Dog Manipulation **Healing **Hunting Intuition **Ocean Manipulation **Predator Instinct **Water Manipulation *'Ogmios' **Binding **Curse Inducement **Death Inducement **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Human Manipulation *'Sucellus' **Alcohol Manipulation **Forest Manipulation **Nature Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Sulis' **Curse Inducement **Life-Force Absorption **Life-Force Generation **Luck Bestowal *'Taranis' **Electricity Manipulation ***Electrical Transportation **Electricity Mimicry **Storm Manipulation 'Tuatha Dé Danann' *'Áine' **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Inducement **Love Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Solar Empowerment **Summer Manipulation *'Aengus' **Enhanced Charisma **Healing **Love Manipulation **Resurrection **Youth Inducement *'Badb' **Banshee Physiology **Corvid Physiology **Death Sense **Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Balor' **Dark Arts **Destruction **Disintegration **Evil Eye **Troll Physiology *'Brigid' **Combat Intuition **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Forging **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fire Manipulation **Healing **Light Manipulation **Mountain Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Cailleach' **Blizzard Creation **Creation **Freezing **Hag Physiology **Nature Manipulation **Winter Manipulation *'Clíodhna' **Banshee Physiology **Fear Inducement **Love Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty *'Dagda' **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Combat **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Knowledge Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation **Magic **Musical Empathy **Season Manipulation **Solar Manipulation **Time Manipulation *'Danu' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Wisdom **Fertility Inducement **Nature Enhancement **Nature Manipulation **Planetary Empowerment **Water Manipulation *'Dian Cecht' **Healing **Health Optimization *'Donn' **Death Inducement **Necromancy **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship **Weather Sensing *'Fand' **Avian Physiology **Bliss & Horror Inducement **Ocean Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **Water Manipulation **Youth Inducement *'Gwydion' **Trickster *'Lugh' **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Forging **Intuitive Aptitude **Omnicompetence **Trickster **War Inducement *'Macha' **Death Sense **Curse Inducement **Enhanced Charisma **Equine Manipulation **Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Manannán mac Lir' **Death Sense **Dimensional Travel **Ocean Manipulation **Vapor Manipulation **Water Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Morrígan' **Control Manipulation **Corvid Physiology **Death Inducement **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Fate Manipulation **Fear Inducement **Fertility Inducement **Rage Manipulation ***Anger Empowerment ***Rage Inducement **Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***Combat Empowerment ***War Inducement *'Nuada Airgetlám' **Dog Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Healing **Hunting Intuition **Ocean Manipulation **Predator Instinct **Water Manipulation Associations *Banshee Physiology *Boobrie Physiology *Cat Sìth Physiology *Dullahan Physiology *Faery Physiology *Glaistig Physiology *Hag Physiology *Leprechaun Physiology Known Users Gallery Crom.jpg|Crom Cruach (The Secret of Kells) is an ancient, monstrous deity hidden away in a cave. File:Tuatha_de_Danaans.jpg|Tuath de Danaan (Marvel) File:Fomore_(Earth-616)_0002.jpg|Fomore (Marvel) Macha.jpg|Macha, associated with war, horses, sovereignty. Belisama H.png|Belisama (Valkyrie Crusade) Sulis H.png|Sulis (Valkyrie Crusade) Lugh H.png|Lugh (Valkyrie Crusade) Morrigan_H.png|Morrigan (Valkyrie Crusade) The Morrigan The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|The Morrigan (The Wicked + The Divine) File:Artio.jpg|Artio (SMITE) The Bear Goddess. File:Cernunnos_(SMITE).jpg|Cernunnos (SMITE) The Horned God. File:The_Morrigan_(SMITE).jpg|The Morrigan (SMITE) Phantom Queen. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers